Maybe An Angel
by LittleShasa
Summary: Una confessione quasi a se stesso, quella di Duo mentre pensa al suo amore


Ricordo i giorni in cui ti guardavo da lontano, sognando ciò che ritenevo impossibile, sognando te. Eri un altro pianeta, una dimensione diversa nuova e affascinante, distante da me come il sole. Eppure bello come questa stella che illumina la terra, e guarda caso, le dà vita. Camminavi ed era come sentirti calpestare il mio cuore ad ogni passo. A salutarmi non ci pensavi neanche, non so perché, non l'ho mai capito, ancora una volta ho trovato la risposta in questa domanda nel mio essere.normale, niente di speciale insomma. La prima volta che ti ho visto.non è stato esattamente colpo di fulmine, ma provavo quella attrazione che provi verso le poche persone veramente affascinanti che incontri in una vita.che però non mi impediva di intuire quanto sarebbe stato difficile. Mi sono proibito di pensarti, era sbagliato, era come cercare nuovo dolore che si sarebbe sommato alle ferite precedenti, e non è la mia più alta aspirazione, quella di soffrire. Proprio io che cerco nell'amore quel "qualcosa" di indefinibile che cambia la vita, proprio io, infondo romantico, sognatore, idealista.forse troppo. E guardarti mi ha sempre dato una sensazione di allegria, o serenità, o.è buffo, non so dirti che sensazione mi desse precisamente, solo.mi sentivo bene. Ma è inutile. Non mi vedrai mai, vero?? Non capirai mai cosa ho dentro??? Ma certo, posso capire, tu probabilmente sei perso dietro lui. E hai tutte le ragioni di questo mondo! È bello, bravo, e con tutta probabilità ora ti stai chiedendo cosa starà facendo o immaginerai di dargli il bacio della buona notte dopo averlo portato a casa da una seratina passata da soli.ma perché non puoi capire che tutto questo mi fa stare male? Già, scusami non è colpa tua, tu ci puoi fare ben poco dal momento che tutte queste cose non le sai..ma com'era.?"Ci vuole un'ora per piacergli, una giornata per amarlo, una vita per dimenticarlo". Vero. Eh già. E quando il tempo sarà passato e mi sarò illusa di averti dimenticato, ti penserò e proverò malinconia o peggio ancora il dolore sordo che non si spegne, come le braci che continuano ad ardere silenziose, indisturbate. E poi ti ho sognato. Era tutto così giusto, così naturale, era la cosa più ovvia, e allo stesso tempo speciale di questo mondo, essere tra le tue braccia, dolci ma salde. Amarti ed essere amato. Adorarti e sapere di avere la tua stima. Sentirsi a casa come la luna nel suo cielo. Avrei detto anch'io frasi fatte, in realtà non hanno significato fino a quando non trovi la persona che personifica i tuoi desideri. Non facevi altro che sfiorare le mie labbra con la tua bocca di velluto eppure era il paradiso.perché tu eri con me. Non per la conquista, non per l'esaltazione di un momento, ma per la completezza che provavo di fianco a te, solo con te. Camminavamo mano nella mano, vicini, uniti, come solo due persone che si conoscono profondamente possono esserlo. Illuso, perso, puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, eppure come posso fermarmi di sognare? Non riesco! Credi che non abbia provato? Oh, ci sono stati, eccomi, i momenti in cui deluso e amareggiato mi sono ripromesso che non ci sarei più ricaduto..ma vedi dove a cosa hanno portato tutte quelle promesse! Al nulla più assoluto, dal momento che sono qui a rimuginare su quella che è solo una proiezione delle mie fantasie. Esiste anche una teoria scientifica a riguardo. Ma come faccio a crederci e cancellare la fantasia e il sogno? È come negare me stesso, perché io sono anche questo. "Until the stars come crashing down, until the moon no longer shines, that's how long I'll wait fort you..you are the meaning to my life and until the end of time.that's how long I'll wait for you.that's how long I'll wait for you." Giusto per rendere l'idea questa è il mio concetto di amore.potrà farti ridere, ma è tutto quello che mi porta avanti, e anche se davanti agli altri non lo ammetterei mai, la realtà è che la vita professionale, la carriera..non contano a NIENTE se non hai qualcuno con cui condividere i tuoi successi. Quando sei solo, l'unica gioia che puoi trarne è momentanea e ti lascia, nonostante tutto un senso di vuoto che ti spingere a strafare nella vana illusione (e questa sì che lo è davvero) di colmare quel baratro dentro di te... Se per caso non l'avessi capito.ti amo. 


End file.
